Detention/Gallery
Episodio - D - 01.png Episodio - D - 02.png Episodio - D - 03.png Is everyone here today.png Closer to me.png 099000990.png I don't know who this guy is.png Jeff the Hall Monitor.png See, I'm a good boy.png Jeff, Really.png Episodio - D - 08.png Clarence, how many times did I tell you about that card!.png If you do that one more time, you're going to detention.png Episodio - D - 011.png Just relax, Clarence....png Episodio - D - 012.png Breehn looking at Clarence.png Episodio - D - 013.png THAT'S IT, CLARENCE!.png Captura de pantalla (3060).png Captura de pantalla (3063).png Captura de pantalla (3065).png Captura de pantalla (3066).png Captura de pantalla (3067).png Captura de pantalla (3069).png Ms. Shoop said I cry too much.png Captura de pantalla (3071).png Captura de pantalla (3072).png Captura de pantalla (3074).png Screenshot 2015-07-19-22-02-35.png Captura de pantalla (3078).png Captura de pantalla (3080).png Captura de pantalla (3082).png Captura de pantalla (3084).png Captura de pantalla (3086).png tumblr nod3f6C5D11ty5lz3o1 1280.png Captura de pantalla (3089).png Captura de pantalla (3090).png Captura de pantalla (3091).png Captura de pantalla (3092).png Captura de pantalla (3093).png Captura de pantalla (3095).png Hello, Ladies.png Captura de pantalla (3097).png Captura de pantalla (3099).png Captura de pantalla (3100).png Captura de pantalla (3101).png Captura de pantalla (3102).png Captura de pantalla (3104).png 56554544.png Captura de pantalla (3106).png Captura de pantalla (3107).png Captura de pantalla (3109).png Captura de pantalla (3110).png Captura de pantalla (3111).png Captura de pantalla (3112).png I'll give you the singal.png Captura de pantalla (3114).png Captura de pantalla (3117).png Captura de pantalla (3119).png Sumo snaps at you.png Captura de pantalla (3121).png Screenshot 2015-07-19-22-08-43.png Screenshot 2015-07-19-22-08-37.png Captura de pantalla (3125).png Captura de pantalla (3126).png Captura de pantalla (3127).png Captura de pantalla (3128).png Screenshot 2015-07-19-22-09-12.png Captura de pantalla (3131).png Captura de pantalla (3132).png Captura de pantalla (3133).png What are you guys doing in here.png It's the po-po!.png Captura de pantalla (3135).png This is unacceptable!.png Captura de pantalla (3138).png Captura de pantalla (3142).png Please don't tell. be cool..png Captura de pantalla (3145).png Captura de pantalla (3146).png Yeah... I like girls and guys....png Captura de pantalla (3149).png Captura de pantalla (3151).png Captura de pantalla (3152).png Melessica having fun.png Captura de pantalla (3154).png Captura de pantalla (3155).png Captura de pantalla (3156).png Captura de pantalla (3157).png Captura de pantalla (3158).png Hi, Jeffrey.png Captura de pantalla (3160).png Captura de pantalla (3163).png Captura de pantalla (3164).png Captura de pantalla (3165).png Captura de pantalla (3166).png The too-cool-for-school club.png Captura de pantalla (3171).png And this is what we call Detention.png Captura de pantalla (3172).png Captura de pantalla (3173).png Captura de pantalla (3176).png The V.I.P..png Captura de pantalla (3178).png Captura de pantalla (3179).png Clarence Season 1 Episode 42 Still.jpg Captura de pantalla (3182).png Captura de pantalla (3183).png Captura de pantalla (3184).png Captura de pantalla (3185).png Captura de pantalla (3186).png Captura de pantalla (3187).png Captura de pantalla (3188).png Captura de pantalla (3189).png Captura de pantalla (3191).png Jeff the ladies man.png Captura de pantalla (3192).png Captura de pantalla (3193).png Whoa, what the.....png Clarence sees the light of the world.png Hey guys, why won't we play outside.png I'd rather stay here.png Captura de pantalla (3198).png Captura de pantalla (3199).png tumblr nod3f6C5D11ty5lz3o3 1280.png JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!.png Captura de pantalla (3202).png Captura de pantalla (3203).png El Jeff.png What the... That's it.png Captura de pantalla (3207).png Captura de pantalla (3208).png Sorry, Jeff. But now you suck again..png Captura de pantalla (3209).png Captura de pantalla (3210).png Guys, trust me but it's fun you know.png Hey guys, get a load of this!.png Yeah, Jeff does suck.png Captura de pantalla (3216).png Captura de pantalla (3217).png Uh guys, you might want to see this.png Guys, looks like Clarence is having fun.png You're way too big for this, Clarence.png What are we waiting for, let's join him!.png Let's get out of here! Quick!.png Captura de pantalla (3223).png Captura de pantalla (3224).png Captura de pantalla (3225).png Captura de pantalla (3226).png Captura de pantalla (3227).png Captura de pantalla (3228).png Yes... It was me....png You're Hall Monitor days are over!.png Captura de pantalla (3230).png Captura de pantalla (3231).png Captura de pantalla (3232).png Captura de pantalla (3233).png GIFs Go sit down, Clarence.gif What's going on in there.gif tumblr_inline_oaojcv7k9e1u1o7qr_500.gif All right, I'm in.gif I like this little thing.gif es:Castigo/Galería Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries